1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to networks and networked servers, and more specifically, to measuring performance of networked servers.
2. Background
Networked servers may be used for a wide variety of applications, including online games. The performance of networked servers is critical and therefore measuring the performance and the capacity of networked servers is important. However, many of the current methods to measure performance and capacity of networked servers are inefficient and inaccurate because they are too labor-intensive and iteratively process networked servers one at a time.